Deadly Influence
by SparkTheHedgehog2012
Summary: OCxOC. ShadAmy, SonAlly. Eggman... What's he up to now? Well, help is needed, as always. But, not from the usual team...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I actually had a dream about... Weird?  
The dream was a little vague, but I caught the drift. So, Ill just start then?  
Oh yeah, the start is very... Well, let's say, you'll need to read on in order to understand the actual plot's path of unfolding. So anyone who doesn't get the first bit, don't you dare cry to me, you'll have to read on and find the hell out!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**Night-time in Emerald City.  
Each house on either side of the pleasant street was shut and contained sleeping people, some in double beds with their lovers and children, some alone. A very quiet, peaceful time.

The silence was accompanied by a sight. Up in space, visible through the cloudless sky and amongst hundreds of thousands of stars, rolled the Egg Fleet. With no air to transmit the sound up there, it accelerated silently towards Earth, stopping not too far away from the outer breaches of the planet's atmosphere. A certain egg-shaped man sat laughing in the captain's seat, yelling his usual blabber.  
A small, round-headed robot popped out the dashboard.  
"Boss, you sure this won't backfire?" It said.  
"Shut up." He pushed it down back into it's hole. "Soon, all male animals in Emerald City will be mine to command!"

He hammered his fist onto a button of multiple colours in front of him. Almost instantly, a pillar began slowly reeling out of the base of the ship. It became a point at the end, and a platform was beneath that, hovering due to an unknown force.  
The master emerald was floating just above this platform, between it and the point at the end of the pillar. Slowly, ever so slowly, it turned from red to dark, dark black. The energy that kept it its usual colour flowed into the pillar end, dragged into the ship and stored.  
Eggman was hitting countless buttons in front of him now. The chaos emeralds where floating in a circle around the drained master emerald at this point, they too black and empty. Then suddenly, a bright flash, and they where fused into the sides of the master. Eggman snickered as the screens in front of him alerted him of the ever-growing chaos energy, now his to control, to command.

Down in Emerald, the people too where changing.  
Shadow, Spark, Mighty, Zack and Sonic where tossing and turning In their beds.  
Their girlfriends where awake, shaking them, yelling to them.

Their fur slowly started to dye deep black.  
They writhed in pain as each animal was slowly taken over with dark energy until they where completely gone. Their consciousness was dead. All that was left was dark energy.  
Spark turned and wacked Destiny, then aimed upwards and blasted through the ceiling, into the outside air. The others where doing the same, one by one, until 5 evil, floating creatures hovered above the streets of Emerald City. Then, as quickly as they came, they where gone, into space. Awaiting orders from their new master.

Their poor girlfriends, and Twix and Savvy stood outside the houses, astonished. The all looked at each other when a voice echoed down onto them; Eggman's voice.  
"Attention Emerald City residents! I have 5 of your finest protectors under my control."  
The entire street was soon out, standing in a crowd on the road, staring at the source of the voice.  
"If you don't surrender," Eggman continued, "I will kill you all and take by force. I recommend you decide now."  
There was a long silence. It seemed like forever, but then, the crowd kneeled, all together.

Apart from, of course, the 7 women at the back. They where already forging a plan.

* * *

Let me know in the reviews, was it good?! And, please, no flamers...?  
Maybe some other day, then...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**Silent, Twilight, Amy, Sally, Twix, Savvy and Destiny sat in Savvy's lounge, decorated nicely with pink and red and white.

"So, here's a plan." Silent was saying, "I believe if half of us went up as super forms, then the others can ride our backs..."  
"But then what?" Savvy protested. "What happens when we get there?"  
Silence.  
"Beat the shit out of Eggman?" Twix suggested. "He could tell us how to save them if he was 3 inches from death..."  
"I'm not a good fighter..." Amy said quietly. Twilight patted her back.  
"Could we lure Eggman down here?" Savvy asked.  
"I doubt it." Silent said. "He'll smell a rat."  
"What about if we get up there and broke the engines? Then it would crash land..." Twilight said.  
"But that would kill us all." Destiny replied.  
"Oh yeah."  
"What if we stowed away on the ship and eavesdropped on Eggman's plans? Then we could plan accordingly." Twix suggested.  
Another silence.  
"That's a good idea. But wait... We need the chaos emeralds to turn to super form." Savvy said.  
"And?"  
"I tried earlier. I can't seem to summon them."  
"Eggman must have done something to the emeralds, and that changed Sparky and the others..." Destiny said.  
"How do we get up, then?" Amy said.

"This is crazy." The group stood outside the techno genius, Tails' house. Amy was whining.  
"It's the only hope we have..." Twilight said warmly.  
"But he said himself, his spacecraft get airleaks occasionally!"  
"Look, the F-17 is his finest space vessel. It'll be a piece of cake." Silent said, then tried knocking the door. It creaked open at her touch, and the group stepped inside.  
Tails fell down from the ceiling, aiming some kind of strange, gun-looking weapon at them.  
"Don't move!" He cried. There was a split second when Amy seriously thought he was going to fire, but the he recognised them and dropped the weapon.  
"Oh... sorry guys. I've had to up my security measures since Eggman came. His robots have been wandering around, wreaking havoc."  
"It's our fault Tails, we tried to knock. Anyway, do you still have that F-17?" Twix asked.  
"Sure I do. Why?"  
"Can we use it?"  
"No, certainly not. She's my finest ship, and-" He was cut off by Savvy placing her finger on his lips.  
"Come on now, Tailsy... You can let us borrow it, right?" She said seductively. The fox blushed.  
"No, that isn't going to work again, Savvy. This isn't going to be a repeat of that portal you made me build so you could play Truth or D-" She put her finger on his lip again, then bent over and kissed his head. He felt her lips touch his head and fainted.  
Savvy straightened and turned, "Let's go."

Twilight sat in the pilot's seat of the F-17. The panel in front of her was filled with buttons and screens and switches of every kind, but she said that she knew what she was doing. Twix sat in the passenger seat and worked as navigator while the rest sat in the back, around a big round table built into the floor. Twilight flicked a few switches and two helicopter blades emerged from the wings on either side of the spacecraft, facing down. They slowly sped up until they where a blur and the black, futuristic vessel lifted off the ground, turned facing up at the sky and then blasted off, leaving a cloud of smoke behind it.

_On the ship, with Eggman and the now-evil crew...  
_"Listen well, pathetic hedgehogs." Eggman said to the group of animals. "And whatever YOU are." To Mighty, the armadillo.  
"Yes, master?" They all said at once.  
"You're going to stop any humans or hostiles from getting anywhere near this ship. All apart from you." He was pointing at Sonic.  
The others left, and Sonic remained. He was easily the strongest of all of them.  
"You, Death Sonic, are going to work as my bodyguard." The hedgehog nodded.  
"As you wish, Master."  
"BOTS!" Eggman cried. "Serve me my noodles I ordered already!"

_Back with the others...  
_"What can I do?" Amy asked.  
"Hit 'em with your hammer..." Silent said.  
"But I hate fighting!"  
"Then you could do the eavesdropping while the rest of us find a place to camp." Twix said.  
"That's a good idea."  
"I'm full of them."  
"Hang on," Twilight said, "What if Eggman knows we're coming?"  
"He couldn't, surely..." Savvy whispered.  
"No, no, we'll be fi-" Silent was cut off when the ship came to a sharp halt, hovering just outside the planet's atmosphere. Twilight cursed at the sudden stop.  
"Sorry, guys." She said, "But it looks like he put them on patrol."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4  
**The F-17 hovered just on the reaches of Earth's atmosphere, not too far from the Egg Fleet and the 4 deadly creatures guarding it.  
"Um... So what now?" Sally Acorn asked.  
"Apparently, this ship has a stealth mode." Twilight explained, "But it's not very good and cuts the ship's speed by 75%."  
"It's worth a try... right?" Amy asked nervously.  
"We only have one attempt, but yes. That, and it's our only choice."  
Twilight hit the button on the dash and the entire ship was enveloped in a florescent bubble, pulsing for a few seconds and then disappearing, along with the ship. It was now invisible.  
"We have 5 minutes to get there." Twilight said.  
"Step on it." Twix said, "I'm steering anyway."  
Twilight pressed down on the accelerator and the ship rolled slowly towards the Egg Fleet mothership. After 2 minutes, they where close, but had to keep stopping to make sure they wouldn't get seen by the sharp-eyed hedgehogs. Shadow was on the outside, floating inches away from the craft. The black energy was pulsing visibly around his body, and he looked angry. Unnaturally so. Amy felt like holding her breath. The ship was moving ever so slow, but soon, they where past him. Twilight swore in relief and hammered her foot onto the accelerator, moving the ship forward faster.

The small vessel came to a swift halt above the inside deck of the Egg Cruiser. It hovered for a bit, then ever so slowly landed in a cloud of smoke. The group literally fell out of the craft, dragging themselves to hide behind a stack of crates and caught, what they could, of their breath.

"Okay," Twilight said after a few minutes, "What now?"  
"We can camp somewhere here. I expect there's some food amongst this cargo." Savvy answered.  
"And... then what?" Sally inquired.  
"Well, since you asked, you and Amy can go and listen in on Eggman." Silent said. Sally didn't bother arguing with her.  
The group- all apart from Amy and Sally- began digging around in crates for anything useful. There where a good few weapons, plenty of noodles and even a few deactivated robots. Destiny sat down and took a look at them as Sally and Amy left the room through the sliding door.

**_A/N Oh yeah, I never mentioned that Destiny was a engineer girl... Oh well_**_ :3_

Amy just walked randomly down the white corridors, Sally close behind. They passed a few doors, but all of them where locked. They eventually came to a corner and Amy heard Eggman's voice from a room close by. She couldn't make out what he was saying, though, so she peeked round the corner and checked the door; in front of it was a black armadillo, crackling with unholy, dishonest power. He didn't notice the pink hedgehog peeking at him. Sally didn't pay attention and walked straight around the corner, and in a split second the armadillo had her pinned on the far wall.  
"Speak your name, intruder." He said in a strangely robotic, unreal voice. Sally gulped.  
"Uh... I-I'm Sally, the Squirrel... Uh... I'm here from the cargo hold to speak to Doctor Eggman about, his, uh... Noodles...?"  
The armadillo stared blankly at her, emotionless. Sally motioned to Amy and the hedgehog slipped behind Mighty to get into Eggman's room. She slid in and hid behind a table near the door, peeking ever so slightly over the top.  
Eggman was talking to Sonic, "You will kill anyone apart from me and your counterparts, understand?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Good. Stand there while I eat these delicious noodles. Now, would you like to know my plan?"  
Even the mindwashed Sonic sounded disinterested. "Uh... Yes, Master."  
"Well, In short, I control you lot to kill all the world leaders and take over planet Earth." Amy almost gasped aloud.  
"Then, when that's done, I kill you lot and rule by myself. Understand?" Amy left, being careful not to be noticed. Sally was talking to Mighty, trying to keep him busy, while Amy slipped down the hall. Sally bypassed the conversation and ran after Amy, and soon they where both back at the Cargo hold, safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
Amy sat in the cargo hold with the other girls, discussing the plan of action with them.

Destiny was rummaging through a big box of things when she let out a cry of joy, pulling out a large, double-barrelled shotgun. She aimed it around, happy as can be.  
"Yah! Don't aim that thing at me!" Sally yelled, jumping up.  
"It's a Winchester double-barrelled medium calibre shotgun! From Germany during the war! And it's in mint condition, too! They don't even make these anymore! Where did Eggman find this baby?!"  
"Uh, 'baby'? Bear in mind, Im not about to shoot my fiancée.." Twilight said.  
Destiny was engulfed in her interests and did not hear this comment.  
"Ooh, custom made 50mm shells! These things split apart in mid air, I'm fairly certain that's illegal!"  
"Which means we shouldn't use it." Twix moaned.  
"Well, actually, we aren't on international territory so we can use it. And, what's this?"  
She pulled out a crossbow of strange complexity.  
"Oh my, it's a Barrett Bobcat! And footlong metal-tinted arrows! AND sights!"  
Savvy gave up and turned to the others. "Don't worry, she won't shoot anyone."  
"Good." Amy sighed. She was tired.

While Destiny went through the box, the rest of the girls where ready for bed, all apart from Savvy. She had agreed to keep watch, for if robots came in, but mainly Destiny. Destiny had found some flashlights and knives and was creating bayonets for her guns. She wasn't tired.

Savvy stood with a metal sword she'd found in one of the crates when Destiny stood up, holding a long sniper rifle. It had a custom-made red dot sight and Destiny had made a belt from cloth, attaching several magazines to it for all sorts of guns and a knife for the worst. She put it down and went to sleep as Savvy chuckled to herself.

A few minutes later, Savvy was about to change shifts when the electric door at the end of the cargo hold slid open, allowing an Eggbot to come in. She hid behind the stack of crates the rest of the girls where behind. It clanked down to the end of the by and started fumbling around with an unopened box, she snuck up behind it.

Savvy jumped, locking it's head between her legs and flipping it over. She turned as it got up and readied his arm cannon; she dodged the next three bullets from three directions and lunged, grabbing it and riding it like a piggyback. She opened the hatch on its head and started to scoop the AI brain out as it squirmed at her. She laughed, seeing a look so pathetic. She got off and slid under its legs, flipping it over and slamming it to the ground. She laughed again.  
The robot crawled up, using booster rockets to lunge at her, she stopped it in mid air, swung it in an arc and threw it to the wall, smashing its circuits. She watched it stumble up, malfunction and fall down again, blowing up. She laughed.  
"Good riddance, too!"

Savvy turned and looked at the rest of the girl group who had woken up. She raised an eyebrow.  
"What? I haven't had a good fight scene in one of this author's stories yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**The group of girls sat in a circle after spending the night, discussing their plan. Destiny was in the corner, fiddling with her guns.

"Will she take it well?" Savvy asked, glancing at her.  
"No idea... But it's, like, our only choice." Sally murmured. She was upset due to her inability to apply makeup like every morning.  
"Sally's right. I'll tell her." Twilight winked and stood up, heading over to the green cat.  
"Hey Destiny, watcha doing?"  
Destiny looked up at her. "This is a malfunctioning Winchester '87 shotgun, so I'm attaching a sight to it to lower the recoil and give better aim."  
"Cool." Twilight said, having no idea what any of that meant. "So, listen." She started whispering in the cat's ear about the newest plan. When she was finished, the cat jumped into the air in joy.  
"Are you kidding? YES!" She picked up her shotgun and strapped it to her back, slid a handgun into her pocket and strapped ammo to her belt. This was followed by a long rifle called a Dragunov SVU, which she had removed the scope from. She reloaded it by pulling a small lever on the side, towards her, up, forward, click. She smiled.  
"Now let the GAMES begin!"

"Are you completely sure you want to do this?" Amy murmured to Destiny.  
Destiny smiled. "You'll see. It'll completely work."  
"As long as you're sure..."  
Twilight pulled a long sword called a Katana from one of the crates and held it with both her hands, feeling how heavy it was and nodding in approval, while Savvy and Twix talked happily and Silent was being her usual... silent self, rummaging through chests quietly and checking out weapons.  
It took a while, but the group where soon geared up and ready to go. Destiny loaded her shotgun as the door to the cargo bay opened. Three robots stepped in, and after a short moment of awkward silence;  
"INTRUDERS DETECTED. COMMENCE BATTLE MODE." They drew shotguns of their own but didn't get a chance to fire before twilight was upon then, disarming and then destroying one and closely dodging a blast of bullets from another.  
Savvy ran forward and hopped onto the leader's back, riding on his shoulders and twisting his head until it clicked and popped off, she giggled and threw it aside, reaching into the robot's neck and pulling out the internal circuitry.  
Twix ran forward, using her palms to emit light and destroy the third one by blowing up its AI drive. She felt quite proud of herself, and smiled.

"Quickly." Twilight led the pack down through the main corridor, sword at the ready.  
After about an hour they reached a corridor which a robot was at the end of, fixing an alarm system on the wall.  
"You have one last chance to back out, Destiny."  
"Nope! I'll do it now, just watch me." She stepped forward as the rest of the group went down a separate corridor, to commence their part of the escape plan.  
destiny smirked and aimed her shotgun at just above the robots head, firing and startling it, making it activate the alarm, then she actually shot it. She smirked when she heard all the robots coming down the hall in the dozens, blocking her exit. She aimed her rifle, ready for a big fight.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Amy asked Twilight.  
"I don't know. Let's hope." Twilight responded.  
"Well, at least she drew all the robots to her location." Savvy said.  
"Well, that was the plan, wasn't it?"  
"And now our path is clear."  
"Shall we kick some egg-shaped ass?"  
"Let's do it!"


End file.
